Brooke's Spiral Adventures
by Brooke WildCaster
Summary: A reluctant Brooke WildCaster is going on adventures across the Spiral to help those in need with the help of a few new friends she had acquired along the way. No matter where she goes, there always seems to be new problems arising out of nowhere. Just what is happening? Join her and co. as they set out to help the Spiral and figure out the cause. F/F and M/F relationships.


**Hey! I am Brooke WildCaster! I am Angel of Dreams and Hope's Girlfriend. Well you can just call me Brooke. Yeah I know, me and my avatar for Wizard101 have the same name, shocking… not. Anyways, this is rehashed version of Brooke's Spiral Adventures. It was a story I made just over 2 years ago! I never really found it in myself to complete it as I had lost interest in that story. **

**Unlike how my girlfriend writes, I am very patient and will describe a lot of things to make it seem as realistic as possible without going over the top. I will also NEVER use the word 'said' in my story. I have taken classes in Writing and the word 'said' is not allowed even if you read stories that have it. I will not as it gets distasteful after a while. What I do instead is have the character say their dialogue but after that, I give them something to do so the reader knows who spoke it. **

**I am pretty sure this and the Valentine's Day story that Angel made me write will be my only stories that I will ever write on this site. Unless I am in the mood for Holiday type stories… which might get distasteful after a while, huh? We'll see.**

**Anyways, this is an overarching story, so expect lots of adventures and you probably won't see the main antagonist I have planned until the mid-point. This isn't an original story like my girlfriend keeps pulling out of her creative brain, but I don't have anything interesting to offer, so… yeah.**

**Warnings: Explicit scenes between 2 girls. Leave if you're uncomfortable. I might also do a straight sex scene. **

**Disclaimer: I own my very own OC's. Everybody else belongs to KingsIsle.**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**Adventures…**

**Why do people wish to go on them?**

**Is it because they wish to see what lies beyond their comfort zone?**

**Do they have a wish they need to fulfill? **

**Or is it because they are bored and need something to do?**

**Going on Adventures is quite risky and dangerous…**

**They never know what lies beyond them…**

**All they know is that they must go through with it…**

**Those might say that they are brave going on dangerous adventures…**

**Those might say it is to prove something…**

**Whatever the case… Adventures might be the death of these people…**

**And when that happens…**

**They will either be missed… or be forgotten…**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBB**

The sun rose above the horizon, heating and lighting up the world of Wizard City. It hovered there, sending its sunlight into the windows of every building upon this land so that it could wake the people up for a bright new Autumn Day. The temperature is a nice warm 75 degrees. Just perfect go outside, practice magic, play outdoor activities, have a picnic, and whatever the humans upon this land wished. No reason to NOT go outside at all.

"Ugh, I think I'll stay inside for the day…"

A brunette teen girl lay in her bed, arms over her eyes to try and block out the Sun's mighty rays of light. She was kind of acting like a vampire doing that as if allergic to the sun. Groaning, she placed the blanket over her head to further block out the sunrays coming from her window. All she wanted is a few more hours of peaceful sleep… and the sun wasn't helping.

"I need more sleep." The brunette muttered to herself, trying to fall back to sleep. She made herself comfortable underneath the soft and cozy blankets of hers. With a sigh, she went back into the realm of sleep.

Zzz…

Zzz…

"BROOKE! Come down for breakfast!" A woman yelled from the kitchen. Violet eyes reluctantly opened and the girl groaned, annoyed for being woken up. She just had a pleasant dream about herself and some mysterious girl having a date somewhere. Brooke wanted so bad to just go back to sleep and hope to continue that dream of hers. Alas, she knew her mother quite well and she will not stop bothering her until she does what she asks.

"Yes, yes, I hear you, mom."

Brooke threw off the blankets that were covering her, revealing her rather naked body. Her nipples erect from the very pleasant dream she had of this mysterious sexy girl. Her thighs were also covered in abundant wetness from it as well. Her juices were dripping down her legs and onto the bed, making the already sticky and smelly bed more so. Her pussy was throbbing for release, but she didn't want to touch herself right now. She already did it 5 times yesterday; more would just make things weird for herself.

She needed a nice cold shower… a _very _cold shower. She slid off the bed and grabbed the clothes she had stripped off herself last night and threw them in the laundry basket that was overflowing with dirty clothes. Laundry Day another day, right now is shower, breakfast… and then…

Brooke stopped in her tracks, placing her right index finger on her chin in thought. What was she going to do today? Definitely not go outside. She really did not have any friends. The brunette considered herself a loner sometimes as she is genuinely shy to approach people and try to make friends. Brooke prefers people come up to her instead of her to them. However, that was a rarity in itself. Shrugging, she went into her drawer to pick out some clothes. She will most likely just play video games or something. She never got to finish Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch.

"I'll be down for breakfast, mom! I need to take a shower first!"

"Ok sweetie! Don't be too long in there; your breakfast might get cold!"

BBBBBBBBB

Brooke walked into the kitchen wearing a white T-Shirt with a Balance symbol on it, a frilly brown skirt, and knee long socks. She wore nothing underneath her skirt or shirt however. The brunette does not like wearing them in anyway. She rather has her C-cup breasts and her pussy free. Her mothers have long since given up trying to make her dress like an appropriate 16 year old.

Sitting herself down at the table she stared at the square pancakes her mother made for her. She looked up to see her mother humming softly at the stove. Apparently she was in the middle of making pancakes for her other mom. Her other mom must be in the living room trying to fix the TV that was broken last night thanks to her throwing the Wii remote at the screen in a fit of rage.

Brooke laughed at the memory and just grabbed the syrup bottle. She squirted the maple sticky goodness onto her pancakes to add some much needed flavor to them. "Thanks for the pancakes, mom." Without wasting any additional time, she grabbed her fork and knife and dove right in.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Her blonde mother smiled as she continued to cook the remaining pancakes for the last member of the family who still hasn't joined them in the kitchen.

"GOD DAMNIT!" A woman yelled from the living room. It sounded as if she hurt herself. Brooke giggled silently as she kept munching on her tasty pancakes. The blonde woman looked concerned as she tilted her head towards the living room.

"Dear, are you alright?"

"I'm alright Felicia. Just a mere flesh wound…" The other woman replied all while grunting and grabbing something from what sounds like a toolbox. Brooke snickered, almost choking on the bits of pancake she was chewing on. She knew she shouldn't be enjoying the pain of her other beloved mother, but it was just so amusing to see her attempt to fix something and harming herself in the process.

Felicia sighed as she finished cooking the pancakes. "Just what am I going to do with that woman?" She mostly asked herself. She set the pancakes on the plate and then placed it to the spot near Brooke since that is where she would usually sit. The blonde sat herself down in her seat with a sigh and started to eat her own pancakes.

"What are you going to do today, sweetie?" Felicia asked, watching her daughter finish the rest of her pancakes as she reached for the syrup bottle. Brooke swallowed and tilted her head up towards the ceiling in thought.

"I don't know, mom. I think I'll just play video games… I finished all my homework already for Mr. Alhazred and it is the weekend… So I'll just play games all day." Brooke grabbed the glass of orange juice and began to gulp it down, letting the sweet and somewhat sour liquid flow through her body.

"Oh no you don't, sport." A brunette woman walked into the kitchen with a newspaper in her right hand. It looked like her hand was all bandaged up. Brooke looked her way and almost laughed out loud at the sight, nearly spilling her OJ.

"Oh be quiet…" The woman rolled her eyes as she sat herself down in her spot and started to read the papers with interest. "So what if I can't handle fixing a TV without giving myself a few cuts… I got it fixed didn't I?"

Brooke stifled her giggles as she set down her glass of juice. "Sorry. Anyways, why can't I play video games all day, mi madre?" She uses 'madre' for the brunette woman since it gets confusing as to which mom she is referring to at times.

The elder brunette sighed as she set aside her newspaper. She looked at her as if she means business today. "Brooke, you have been spending way too much time in the house and your mother and I aren't exactly going to let you play video games all day." She paused to take a bite of her pancakes. Swallowing and taking a swig of her beer, she continued. "I suggest you head outside and go on an adventure or something. Something that will get you out of the house…"

"B-But madre…" Brooke pouted, not really wanting to head outside even if it is an unusually beautiful day on an autumn season. It would be more fun and make her go out more if she had a friend to spend the day with outside… but she had none. That made her a bit sad and lonely.

"No buts, sport. Make yourself useful and take on some adventures out there. You'll be helping people in need. Who knows, maybe you'll earn a girlfriend at the end of all of it." She gave her daughter a wink and a smirk when she spoke that last sentence. Brooke blushed brightly at the thought, but… did she really want to go out on quite possibly dangerous adventures?

There are some jobs for any wizard to do that were posted on a board out near Headmaster Ambrose's Office. Hardly any wizards take on them since they are way too hard and might cost them their own life attempting it. However, if one does complete a job that they are assigned to, they will receive a reasonable amount of gold and good gear. Brooke had looked over it a couple of times in the past, but never had the interest to partake in any of them.

"I suppose… but I have never been on an adventure before… what if I get hurt or lost or something?"

"Dearie, what good is an adventure if you don't get hurt? Not all adventures end with you being unscathed." Felicia pointed out to her daughter. This sounded odd. Her parents wanted to get hurt? Usually it was quite the opposite with any normal parents when concerning the safety of their own children, but… there wasn't anything exactly normal about this family.

"Yep, so come on, sport. Get out there and do some mighty adventuring. Don't worry… I'll finish that game for you and then give you some tips when you play it…" The elder brunette promised to her daughter. Brooke bit her lip, thinking about it for a bit. If she refused, her parents will keep bothering her about it and she didn't want to be annoyed with them. So, what choice did she have? Sighing, she got up from the chair and flicked her dark hair behind her ear.

"Ok. I'll go." She held out her right hand. Her violet eyes close as she concentrated, magic flowing through her body to her hand. A Chainsaw Wand materialized into her hand in a matter of seconds. It whirred to life by itself, emitting its noise throughout the room before staying still.

"That a girl! Make us proud and show Wizard City what you are capable of doing." Felicia reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked to be a business card. She tossed it over to her daughter, who caught it without any problems. "Go to Malik's Adventure Shop in the Shopping District for some good equipment that will help you out. I heard his items are truly spectacular."

Brooke nodded and placed the business card in her breast pocket. She will head there AFTER she accepts one of the jobs on the board near Ambrose's office. That way she will know what to expect and prepare herself for it. It is better than grabbing random equipment and then not needing them when she picks a job.

"Thanks mom. I'll be back later tonight…" She waved her parents farewell and then headed outside, but not before grabbing her deck on the way out. Obviously she can't go on an adventure doing chainsaw wand attacks alone, that'd be suicide.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Man, check out how much gold they are rewarding for this job…"

"They are offering legendary gear as a reward for heading into Crab Alley and defeating the main guy there? What a reward!"

"Oh my jesus, I can see my own face reflecting from this board!"

There was a crowd of people around the board outside the Headmaster's Office. They were all looking at the jobs that offered quite a very huge reward if someone does it. So huge… it was almost stealing. However, the question was… how hard were these quests? Ambrose must have upped the reward amount since no one bothered to take the jobs for quite some time. That was a smart move as it did bring attention.

Brooke whistled as she walked along the sidewalk. She spotted the huge amount of wizards by the board and stopped in her tracks. Her jaw was hanging wide open, a dumbfounded look on her face. The brunette didn't expect THIS. Shutting her mouth, she placed her hands at her hips as she watched many wizards take down the job listings and began to start their adventures.

"Oh boy! I hope there are some jobs left for me…" She paused for a moment before scolding herself. "Wait… why do I care, if there are no more jobs… then I can just return home and play video games!" Brooke hoped that was the case as she continued to walk over there.

By the time she got there, all the wizards that gathered around had left, making the Commons Area quite quiet. All that can be heard were the soft sounds of the wind blowing. She looked at the board, seeing if there are any remaining job listings left. There was only one. She didn't know whether to be glad… or be disappointed. However, she will take it as her parents will annoy her to no end if she doesn't.

"Let's see…" Brooke placed her finger on the last job listing and traced her finger under the words as she read it out loud.

_Dear Quester, _

_In Le Bone, the sister world of Marleybone, there is a soldier crying for help. She is in desperate need of assistance. Someone is terrorizing the citizens and has assaulted her and stole her famous bread. Not only did this terrorist stole her bread, but nearly all of Le Bone's bread. Please, go and do what you can to help her and Le Bone. Having bread shortages and being scared shitless isn't exactly a good thing for them. I am offering a 10,000 gold amount if you manage to help her and Le Bone. Maybe she will pay you as well. _

_-Merle Ambrose_

Brooke placed her index on her chin in thought. 10,000 gold… That is indeed a lot of money. She could use that money to buy a new PS3. Her old one is starting to make loud noises. However, she has never been in another world besides Krokotopia and Wizard City. Going out of her comfort zone gave her a chilly feeling down her spine. It wasn't really surprising that no one would take this job as it is from another world.

"…I might as well…"

The brunette sighed and ripped the job listing off of its place on the board and folded it. She then placed it into her breast pocket and turned herself towards the tunnel entrance to the Shopping District. Brooke didn't have much gold in her pockets… so she hoped that what Malik sells… was cheap. She pulled out the business card again to give it a second look.

_Out Adventuring? Need some items to stock up for your hikes, ski trips and what not? _

_Well no look no further than Malik's Adventure Shop! I sell the highest quality items that will give your adventure or what have you a bit more fun and a lot less hard! They are all for a low and reasonable price! No store can compete with these prices! Some come on by and shop here! Where every time is Adventure Time! _

_Call 1-800-759-3000 or come to 2219 Kicker Street!_

Well… hopefully that was the truth and not just bullshit. Cheap is good. She didn't want to spend all her money on expensive crap she might never use again after one use. Hmm, she might need to buy a backpack while she is over there, since she obviously needs some place to put them. With a final sigh, she marched towards the Shopping District so she can get started on her Adventure into Le Bone.

BBBBBBBBBB

**Great, prologue is done. Of course it is short, do you expect prologues to be long? Anyways, I am a college student so me updating is going to be maybe once a month until it is summer vacation. I am not like Angel who keeps pulling updates out of nowhere like a mad woman. **

**Will I be accepting OC's? Well sure. I am not giving you a form to fill out. You just give me all the important info that I NEED to know. Now, I'll be seeing you… unless you are waiting for the Valentine's Day story which I will upload on that day. Sayonara! **


End file.
